A Child's Story
by Nicky0
Summary: This story doesn't really have an exact summary, because it's in all the Disney Princess movies. But over all, the story's about a girl named Riley who falls into a wishing well and is stuck in the Disney princesses' worlds until their story is over. Trust me, the story is much better than the story. I don't lie. Often.
1. Snow White

**A/N: I don't own any of the Disney Princesses. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Riley's P.O.V.**

For all fifteen years of my life, I have never liked those stupid Disney movies. Mainly, the princess ones. I mean, in the original 'The Little Mermaid' the princess has her tail split in two. For every step she took, it hurt like hell. She didn't get the prince, and she melted into sea foam. She didn't have a happy ending. Nor did the sisters from 'Cinderella'. They cut off their toes off so their feet could fit into the slipper. They had their eyes pecked out by birds and were turned into blind beggars.

Anyway, the name's Riley. No, I am not a boy. I am a girl. I don't wear skirts or dresses unless forced to. Same goes with make-up and nail polish. I hate it all. I wear black owl rimmed glasses, blue jeans, a lightly too large for my torso black t-shirt, and have a pet snake as a friend. My only friend.

For my birthday, which was a few weeks ago, I received an empty backpack and a charm bracelet with no charms on it from my wonderful Grandmother, Grandma Hazel. When I questioned her about the empty backpack and the charmless charm bracelet, she just told me, "They're the start of a journey of a lifetime. Think of it as a blank page in the notebook of life." Grandma Hazel never did have all her ducks in a row.

The backpack was pretty much a bottomless pit. I could fit a few bunk beds and a few whales in there if I wanted to. It was black and white, and had splatters of green and purple on it too. The bracelet looked gold, but I doubted it was real. Though, it did look like some of the pieces could be removed and replaced by other pieces of itself. It was somewhat bigger than my wrist, but not big enough that it wouldn't fall off. I never took off the charmless charm bracelet, nor the backpack. In the backpack, I only put money in case of an emergency, and a child's story book based on the Disney princess movies. My younger cousin loves the movies, and insists I read her the book when I put her down for a nap, since she can't read.

That day, I had decided to go to the local wishing well. Childish, I know, but I was bored and didn't want to stay home and play video games or checkers all day. It would get boring after a while. So, with my phone in my pocket, I set out on an adventure! Heh. Nah, kidding. The only adventure I'd want is to be having fun in Hogwarts with Harry Potter and his friends. I went out to the well and threw a penny in. "I wish I could leave this world. I wish I could leave this world of idiots. Just take me away."

It was silent for a moment, and then I heard a "LOOK OUT!" I turned towards the source of the sound and saw a football flying towards my head. I was able to catch it, but not after it hit me in the face. Holding the football, I fell backwards into the well. I let out a scream as I fell back into the icy water.

When I emerged from the water, the water felt warmer. I swam to the surface and spit out a mouthful of water. "That...actually tasted better than I expected. Less dirty than I thought it would be."

"Excuse me," I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw someone standing over me. "Are you okay, Miss?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," I climbed out of the well and spit some more water on the ground.

"Are you sure you are fine?" The person asked.

"I'm telling you, I'm-," I looked at the person again and my eyes widened, "...fine. Is your name, by any chance, Snow White?" She was wearing the same clothes as Snow White was in the beginning of the movie, older dress and clogs, and had extremely white skin, black hair, and red lips.

"Yes! That would be me. And what is your name?"

"Riley..."

"What's that?"

"Riley?"

"Yes."

"That would be my name."

"Oh. I apologize."

"It's fine."

"And what it that? And why are you wearing men's clothes?" She was pointing at the football in my hand.

"It's...uh, nothing," I put my new football in my bottomless backpack and tried answering her next question, "Well, Snow White, I'm wearing men's clothes because my family is fairly poor, and I have to wear my elder brother's clothes." That wasn't entirely a lie. The blue jeans I wore actually were my older brother's at one point in time. I just wasn't as poor as I said I was. My parents made a good amount of money, and I had a fairly good childhood.

"Oh, my. Would you like to borrow some dresses?"

"No, Snow White. I'm perfectly fine in these trousers," I knew trousers was an old timey word for pants, so I said that, "I've been wearing them all my life, so I've grown to love them."

"Would you like to talk to the birds with me?" Oh yeah. The earlier Disney princesses talked to animals.

"No thanks. I need to read," I told myself, talking out the princess storybook and opening it up to the first story, 'Snow White'.

"Let's see," I started to talk to myself as Snow White started to sing "I'm Wishing" into the well. I sighed as I sat on the steps of the castle, reading my book.

"Once upon a time there lived a lovely little Princess named Snow White. Her vain and wicked Stepmother the Queen feared that some day, Snow White's beauty would surpass her own. So she dressed the little Princess in rags and forced her to work as a Scullery Maid. Each day the vain Queen consulted her Magic Mirror, 'Magic Mirror on the Wall, Who is the fairest one of all?'...and as long as the Mirror answered, 'You are the fairest one of all,' Snow White was safe from the Queen's cruel jealousy."

Then I heard the sound of clogs hitting the cement, and The Prince from the movie and started to sing his song from the movie, 'One Song'. Truthfully, I despised all of the songs from Snow White's movie.

_Oh, gosh. Just tear out my heart and get this over with_, I thought, rolling my eyes. I had to figure out how to get out of Snow White's world. "Maybe if I jumped back in the well..."

After the Prince left, I jumped back in the well, and when I came back up, I was still in Snow White's story. "Mother of me," I growled, splashing the water in front of me. I climbed back out of the well and sighed. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to figure out how to get out of this place."

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	2. Running from the Queen

**A/N: I don't own any of the Disney Princesses. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Riley's P.O.V.**

The next day, the huntsman took Snow White and I to a sunny forested area for Snow and I to pick flowers. Snow White had decided to pick flowers while I decided to keep reading Snow White's story.

Right when I get to the part where Snow White is about to get stabbed, I heard Snow White let out a scream. I looked up and saw the huntsman standing over Snow White. Instead of stabbing her, he dropped the knife and dropped to his knees. Then he began to beg for forgiveness. "I can't. I can't do it. Forgive me. I beg you your highness."

"I don't understand," Snow White told him.

"She's mad! She's jealous of you!" The huntsman informed, "She'll stop at nothing!"

"But-but who?"

"The queen!"

"The queen?"

"Now, quick, child, run! Run away, hide!" The huntsman ordered, "In the woods! Anywhere! Never come back!"

"I'll come with you to protect you," I nodded at Snow White.

"Fine! Now go! Go! Go! Run! Run! Hide!" We took off in a run, farther and farther into the forest. As we ran, things got darker, and they got scarier. It looked like monsters were chasing after Snow White and I. Finally, Snow White collapsed from exhaustion, and I quit running and sat against a tree. My breathing got slower, and then I started to hear little amounts of hissing. I looked in my backpack and found nothing. Then I checked my pockets. I found my baby eastern Coachwhip/Rough Green snake hybrid. My snake would be as long as a Eastern Coachwhip snake when it was older, and would be as sweet as a rough green snake when it was older.

My snake, Tony, was in my front pocket! I laughed. "Tony! How'd you get in there!?"

And, instead of Tony's regular hiss, he talked. HE FREAKING TALKED! "I climbed in here when you weren't looking," Tony informed. I let out a small scream and dropped the foot long snake to the ground.

"Whoa. Never thought you'd scream like that, Riley," Tony laughed. He climbed back on me and I let out an even louder scream. I looked to Snow and saw she was still fast asleep.

"You're talking," I gasped.

"What? No!" Tony rolled his eyes, "Alright, who is my least favorite human?"

"My brother, of course! He enjoys tying you up into pretzel knots," I tell him.

"You can talk to me," Tony gasped.

"Obviously!" I laughed sarcastically, and held my head in my hands, "Oh my gosh. I can talk to you!"

"Whoa. Creepy much? Where are we anyway?"

"You know Disney, right?"

"Yes."

"Snow White, one of the princess movies he created."

"Great," Tony grumbled.

"Should I tell you the story?"

"No, your cousin makes me watch it with her."

"Oi. Alright. For now, just go to sleep, okay?" Tony nodded, wrapped around my wrist, and we both fell asleep.

The next day, I woke up to Snow White's singing. "Do you want to shut her up as much as I do?" Tony angrily whispered to me.

"Of course I do, I just can't. She has to live to the end, or bad things could happen. At least, that's what I think."

"Like what?"

"No idea."

After Snow White had finished singing, she sounded happier as she announced, "I really feel quite happy now. I'm sure I'll get along somehow. Everything's going to be all right. But we do need a place to sleep at night. We can't sleep in the ground like you. Or in a tree the way you do. And I'm sure no nest could possibly be big enough for my friend and I. Maybe you know where we can stay. In the woods somewhere...You do? Will you take me there?"

The birds, and deer, and chipmunks, and other animals all nodded and started walking in their group with Snow White and I right behind them, Tony still wrapped around my wrist. "A cottage?" I murmured.

"Apparently," Tony whispered back to me.

"Oh, it's adorable, just like a doll's house. I like it here," Snow White tells me.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
